Blue Blood - Red Flames
by Rin-ChinChin-Okumura
Summary: This is how it is.. Rin Okumura comes to know that Usamaro is trapped in another dimension, as a result of overusing Usamaro's power. Missing him dearly, Rin decides to bear it all and jump right into that world.. Only to find a battle awaiting. RIN X SAYA
1. Chapter 1

'THE UNFORGOTTEN MEMORY' - "I'M COMING, USAMARO!"

**Emptiness... Emptiness.. Emptiness. **

**Is it possible for someone to bear with a feeling so cruel? Naturally comes the urge to soothe**

**themselves off the torment.. The torment of seperation.**

**Usamaro was more than a friend to Rin. He was like Yukio - A brother. Even when the promise was**

**broken, there was love behind it too. And in the name of that love, Usamaro disappeared...**

**Of course, the only people with the memory of what really happened were Rin and Cheng-Long... Or **

**was it?**

_(Unknown voice)_ R... Rin..!

_Rin_ : U.. Usamaro!

_(Usamaro) : _Rin..! Please.. Grab my hand..

_Rin turns around to see what was happening. A misty cloud of darkness, with Usamaro in it, was seperating the spawn of Satan and his beloved friend.. Slowly beginning to devour him. The background is all purple, Rin's vision turns blurry as he springs forward, attempting to pull out Usamaro-kun_

Rin : USAMARO! NO! We'll go home together! _And saying so, our Exorcist friend rushed forward, only to get slapped badly by his not so very pleased brother.  
_  
Yukio : NEE-SAN! Don't you have any sense of responsibility.. It's already 10 AM!

Rin : U-Usamar- YOU SON OF A BITCH!

_Yukio casually dodges Rin's lame attempt on tackling the former, causing the later to fall right down on the floor, on his face._

Rin : F-Fuck.. Why you son of a black mould..

Yukio : Mould? Nee-san, you're trying so hard and are getting worser and worser at insults. _(Sighs, shrugging coolely.)_

**Yeah, way to bully your few seconds older brother who hasn't got a clue of where's North or South let alone the brain cells to get up in time, you fucking Professor cock-blocking an Exwire!**

Rin : Gah.. Give me a break! It's only Sunday-

Yukio : And that's when Cheng-Leng and Mephisto fixed a meeting with you. At Mephisto's room, right now, mister. He's been waiting for you since 6 AM.. (_Shrugging, Yukio about to close the door and leave) _Oh, and Nee-san.

Rin : What?

Yukio : He mentioned something about him remembering a rabbit aswell.. Well, I'm sure he wasn't high or drunk. I think. _(Silently closes the door, leaving the room and now changing the main topic of his interest in his mind to something more interesting to him, like how to tap Shiemi's gigantic melons. Oh, and Yukio isn't too fond of Shura. She's a whore anyway.)_

Rin : ...

_The window to their residence was shattered in a hue of Blue, which onlookers could only seem to explain as the reaction of Rin being given the chance to have hot hot sex with Shura._

Rin : USAMAROOOOOOOOO!

_(Bon happened to be not so very happily doing his morning duties. He had already collected all the litter in town. All that was left was to dispose of it.. Till...)_

Bon : W-What the-

_(Poor Bon. He isn't going to be able to kick Rin in the crotch anytime soon, and he still has to do his morning chores from scratch. Well, technically just the 'cleaning the town' part )_

Rin : GOMMMENNNAASSAAAAAAIII!

_(And off the demon went. Quite insensitive to Bon. Well, enough of Bon. )  
_

Rin : DAMMIT! I'M NOT GONNA MAKE IT!

_(And Rin broke into a hue of Blue, sending him flying towards where Mephisto was)_

_( At Mephisto's)_

Amaimon : Nee-san, why hasn't Rin-nee arrived yet?

Mephisto : Patience.. He will will be here, brother, and you may have your fun..

Cheng-Lung : Fun? Mind you, demon.. If I find this Green brother of yours to kill even a fly, I will show you my ancestoral wrath..

Amaimon : Oh? _(Casually lets go of a bee he was going to eat. Poor little fucker is actually playing nice.)_

Mephisto : You shouldn't really be so rude in my room, Cheng. And Okumura..

_(The glasses shatter, and Rin comes in, carrying his Demon slayer, not unsheathed, yet still in flames that soon faded)_

Mephisto : Never mind, I shall righteously extract it from your brother's salary! _(Glamorous wink)_

Amaimon : _(Chewing on shards of glass) _Oh..? Onee-san..

Cheng : We have to talk.

Rin : Amaimon.. What's he.. Never mind. About Usamaro..

Cheng : Ah, yes. It doesn't seem quite fitting on my great exorcist ancestor's reputation to have sealed off an innocent.. Putting aside the fact it was still the Turner of Time. So, consider yourself lucky, 'exorcist'.

Mephisto : Dear me, show your half-brother some love, Rin! After all, he does share your blood.. He will be helping you to get your friend.. But, there's a gamble..

Rin : Gamble.. Fine! Anything for Usamaro..

Mephisto : Yes, Amaimon will help. But of course.. Here's the thing. Cheng!

Cheng : So this is what it is, the demon is in a world we know nothing about. No one can reach there.. Except those possessing flames that made contact with the Turner. But just remember. Overuse your Blue Flames during your visit, and you will tear open a dimensional rift. At maximum, the space time continuum can bear 5 minutes of your full power.. Opening the dimensional gate's got quite a toll on the space, obviously. But of course, I'm sure you can hold off your Satanic rage, 'exorcist'.

Mephisto : Exactly. And that makes our little gamble all the more spicier! _(Grins)_ Amaimon will help open the dimensional gate. But of course.. Your brother is a very bored creature. He would find himself making a bit of trouble.. And.. _(Licks lips)_ In any case, if you come to feel attached to anyone there, besides Usamaro, they will Amaion's play toy. And if you fail to save them, their soul will be mine for all of eternity~!

Rin : W-WHAT—The hell?! Pfft.. I'll protect them aswell.. It dosen't matter what the gamble is.. I'm an exorcist!

Mephisto : Ah, then it is settled then! Ladies and Gentlemen, a contract has been made! _(Confetti is blown)_ I will be watching over you, Rin. T.V. shows these days fail to entertain me.

Cheng : Exorcist.. Of course, I'd be disappointed if you'd fail to save your friends from a Prince of Gehenna.. Well, you are his half-brother.

Amamion : Nee-San, aren't you forgetting something? _(Still chewing on bits of glasses, nearly finishing the rubble)_

Mephisto : Ah.. yes! In that case-

_(Mephisto snaps his fingers, and in a flash, Rin's body ignites in deep blue, only to soon have those flames converge completely into his demon slayer, also causing his tail to disappear aswell.)_

Mephisto : This wouldn't be a proper gamble if you'd easily make space rifts! From now on, 95 % of your powers are sealed in that Blade.. Be careful about drawing it, brother.

Rin : Whatever.. Thanks.. I guess. _(He turns to Amaion) _Okay.. Nee-San.. I guess.. You and Cheng open the gate, and send me there!

Cheng : Here we go then.

Amaimon : Hai.

_(Cheng and Amaion begin the procedure, right there in the office. However, hardly anybody would notice what's going on from outside)_

Cheng : Remember, Exorcist.. I'm working with some of the Vaticans greatest troublemakers.. (Referring to Amaimon). I expect your gratitude..

Rin : Hai! Arigatou Gosaimas, Cheng-san. _(His eyes glittery, he smiled at the Taiwanese Exorcist, while clutching on his demon slayer. As a hue of red enveloped him, Rin knew it was time. Farewell to home for now.. It's time to look for a lost friend!)__  
_  
Rin : SAYANORA!

_(And Rin finds himself flowing in a vortex of extreme blue. Of course, he dosen't know what else is going on. That's all he remembers. The next thing he knows.. He finds himself in the highest floor of an old abandoned building, somewhere in Tokyo.. Continued in Chapter 2.)__  
__  
_**I feel sorry for Rinny sometimes. Oh well, he knows what he's doing.**

**THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT. BUT. I PROMISE TO MAKE THE NEXT FAR BIGGER. THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC.**

**By the way..**

**Rin x Saya! Rin x Saya! Rin x Saya! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**And so, here we are again. Our friend, Rin finally decides to follow his dreams by snapping out of one =_=**

For some time, Rin couldn't find himself having a grip of his conscience. But now, he was making development.

_(His eyelids felt heavy, but managed to lift them with effort. Yes, he was as lazy as ever to get up from sleepy sleepy, but with his mission at hand, he had to force himself up.)_

Rin _(To himself)_ : A-Ah.. I wish I could of slept longer.. Wait.. How am I to find..

_(Lucky Rin, Mephisto had been generous enough to give him something to make up for Rin's lack of direction – The Handle of his Demon Slayer now has a Blue-Flames compass, pointing in the right direction. Well, assuming he knows how to follow arrows, this may make the gamble fair.)_

Rin : Sugoi! Now all I have to is-

(Unknown voice) : Mister!

Rin : Eh? Who're you, kid?

_(Rin looked over at the little dude. Quite young, perhaps 12. His shirt was partially torn, and his knee oozing blood.. He didn't seem to be too happy either. There was a glimmer of hope in his face though.. Perhaps he expects Rin to take care of some bloody misery?)_

Rin : H-Hey! Kiddo.. What's happened to ya? Where're your parents-

Kid : P-Please! H-Help me.. My sister.. She's going to be.. _(Breaks down, crying)_

(There was definitely something going wrong. Sure, Rin's expertise is demons.. But whatever it is, he can handle it. Probably.)

Rin : Hey, don't cry! Take me to your sis, I won't let anything harm her, got it?

Kid : _(Nods, still in a fix of fear, but still runs to a two floors below, leading Rin the way.) _

_(Finally, they find themselves at the spot.)_

Rin : What the..

_(Rin couldn't believe what he saw. A huge ten headed snake with a decaying body. Venom oozed down its body, its fangs clearly visible. Below it was a girl with black hair, wounded, clutching tightly to a girl, obviously trying to protect it. However, this snake's weight dosen't seem to be something this girl can handle very much... )_

**For a moment, this strong girl will be referred to as '?'**

? : G-Gah! _(Vomits blood, groaning in pain, trying to fend off the heads of the decaying monster with her blade. However, her body refuses to fully succumb to the paralyzing effect of this venom)._

Rin : No.. NO WAY. HEY, UGLY! Over here! _(Rin tosses a rock at a head of the monster, succeeding to gain its attention. )___

? : W-What the heck do you think you're doing..? No.. Run away..!

Ugly : Ah.. A feisty little creature. In that case, I'll spare you and that young girl for later.. _(Turning to Rin) _FOOLISH HUMAN! _(It rushes towards Rin, who was pretty much prepared to do what he had to do)_

Rin : Oh? _(Leaps on to a head of its, gripping his sword firmly, still sheathed) _Here's a bit of 'human foolishness'.

_(Saying so, Rin just poked his sword right in to one of its eyes, making it scream with pain. This was the worst thing Rin could do at the time. He got tossed off to the wall, nearly knocking himself down the stairways.)_

Rin : AHHH! _(Crash) _Why you..

Ugly : Stupid human. You think we, the superiors of the covenant, would be easily played with by you-

Rin : Yeah, no.

_(So, Rin used his limited 5% demon power. Blue flames. The flames aren't hot enough to light up a supernova, but obviously a gigantic 7 headed rotting snake having its nictating membranes burnt off blue doesn't feel very soothing. )_

**It's obvious that Rin got pissed off that he didn't have a dictionary to look up the word 'covenant' at that moment. **__

Ugly : _(Groaning uncontrollably in pain) _You..! How dare you! _(Mr or Miss or even Mrs. Ugly heads were sent flying towards Rin, one after the other, planting themselves down to the ground, attempting to bite-grapple the Exorcist. However, Rin remained adamant..)_

Rin : Teh! That the best you can do, ugly? _(Said an obnoxious Rin, causally jumping off the way, landing from head to head, gripping his Demon Slayer, and finally, leaps up high to the air, and comes down spinning vertically, slashing off a head of the beast with a mighty blow)_

Ugly _(Groaning in pain) _: Scoundrel! Now watch in despair.. He will pay for this! _( A head rushes towards the boy, who was now watching the thing rush towards him in an absolute fear, that made him look like he was by now approaching insanity)_

Rin : W-What the! No.. In that case.. I have no choice! _(Rin exerts pressure on his hilt, about to unsheathe it)_ Hey Ugly-__

_(Suddenly, a whole 10 seconds of slashing was heard. Nobody could tell what happened. Rin was first to realize that the head rushing towards the poor boy was deviating from its linear path, crashing into the wall behind him. The boy was saved from the path by a deviation of an inch.)_

Rin : Woah.. Who did..

Ugly : No.. _(Collapses to the ground, oozing a rain of blood in high pressure, soaking Rin from head to toe.)_

? : You fall to Saya. That should teach you to mess with kids..

Rin : W-Wait.. Did you.. Saya, right? My name's Rin..

Saya : Thank you.

Rin : Wah.. What did I do wrong..?

Saya : What?

Rin : You're talking cold.. Pfft. Fine. Not like I care. _(Rin pouted, looking way to the side, then gazes over the two siblings, who embrace each other affectionately. )_ Ah.. They're safe at last..

Saya : What are you... Rin?

Rin : What.. Hey, don't talk to me like I'm a freak!

Saya : ...

Rin : FINE! IGNORE ME! Pfft.. I'm not staying here much longer anyway... _(Just as he was about to leave) _

Ugly : Humans.. To be brought to death by... ..humans..?

_(The Old Decaying serpent's voice faded and his body completely collapsed. It was the end)  
_Rin : Hey! What.. was that? Nevermind.. Take care of those kids! And.. thanks! Gotta rush! __

_(About to Rush, Rin notices something.. Saya fell to the ground! She bared a fatal wound!)_

Saya _(Opening her eyes) :_ Ugh.. Who.. is there?

Rin : Take it easy, rest. It's just me. _(Rin came in to the room, carrying a few blankets on his back) _Look who got her back torn! Waahh.. You're seriously tough.. Your wounds all covered up!

Saya : Why.. did you bring me here? _(She reaches her out) _My glasses..?

Rin : Ah.. Dust now.

Little girl : Onee-san! Thanks for protecting me.. Your boyfriend brought you here!

Rin and Saya : W-WHAT?!

Rin : I just met her! I don't know her! _(Blushing like fuck)_

Saya : ... Whatever. _(She leaps off her bed, getting on her feet swiftly) _Tell your brother I said thanks to him aswell.

Rin : W-Wait.. You're getting off bed already?

Saya : I have somewhere to go..

Rin : Waah! Already? And I didn't even get to start cooking.. _(Sigh) _Well, I guess I have to go too.. Well, it was nice meeting you...

Saya : Likewise. _(She gets off her bed, opening the door, and turns to the little boy standing behind her, patting him on the head, smiling.) _Take care, alright? _(She smiled at him, before glancing over at Rin who patted the boy similarly, but quickly averted her gaze from him, focusing herself on her journey.)_

Rin : Well.. I guess the compass points... That way. _(Casually walks forward)_

Saya : You.. What are you doing, following me?

Rin : Waah.. It's only a coincidence! I gotta go in this direction aswell.. _(He pouted, still a bit annoyed)_

**Annoyed. Of course he'd be. That kid got patted, and she wouldn't even properly talk to Rin!**

Saya : ... Fine. It doesn't make much difference.

Rin : By the way.. Back there.. You slashed that thing so swiftly..

Saya : _(Not responding, casually walking forward)_

Rin : Oi..

_(The awkward ignoring went on for some time. Finally, the one sided silence was broken.)_

Saya : You were quite good there, Rin.

Rin : Huh? _(By now, Rin was pre-occupied in some other matter, and forgot all about the previous topic)_

Saya : Nevermind.

_(Soon enough, it began raining. Well, Saya wouldn't stop.)_

Rin : Gahh! Let's get to cover, we're getting wet!

Saya : .. Looks like I'll go forward. Well, sayonara, Rin.

Rin : H-Hey! Fine.. _(Rin decides to go forward, bearing with the rain)_ Sigh..

Saya : Thanks..

Rin : Uh..?

Saya : Nothing.

Rin : _(A soft smile appearing on his face, now walking beside her) _Memories haunt you too, eh?

Saya _(Startled) _: W-What.. _(stops)_

Rin : It's easy to tell... _(He placed his hand on her shoulder, smiling softly at her)_

Saya _(Staring at him, taken by surprise by his words) _: _(To herself ) : _H-How.. did he know? I know he isn't one of the Old Ones.. And he seems new.. Then.. ..How..

Rin : You know.. Sometimes, you have to just let it flow.. and cry.. I guess we're both alike.. A friend of mine.. Named Shiemi, said that those similar will walk the same path at some point.. _(Soft chuckle)_ Guess it's literal, eh?  
Saya : How were you able to.., Rin..? .. You're a stranger.. Right..? It's not possible.. You just can't..

Rin : _(Gently strokes her head, giving out his trademark all captivating smile)_

Saya : W-What... _(She stared into his navy Blue eyes. He could feel a great similarity.. Surely, he had a great loss.. But.. How is he this happy? Why is that joy contagious..? )_

Rin : I had my loss too... Memories really hurt me too.. I even get nightmares sometimes.. But you need to stand up too, after falling down alot. Just let out your emotions.. When you have to. Okay?

Saya : _(Surprisingly, she nodded at the Exorcist. )_

Rin : Now.. Why don't we get somewhere? It's raining really hard, you know!

Saya : Alright... But.. I don't have any money..

Rin : Me neither! _(Rin folded his arms, smiling) _But we don't need any, right? Let's go stay over at one of buildings!

Saya : _(Just stares at him, not saying a word, but points at an old building, which the duo subsequently occupied)._

Rin : _(Shaking like a dog to get the water off him) _Gaah.. It's so cold! Oi.. You're wet..

Saya : _(Nods.) _Indeed.

******Alright, I hope I wasn't too bad at this.. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. I decided to make this, after this Rin was requested to by his Saya. Hurr Durr. :3 **

__


	3. Chapter 3

**And so, here we are. Our story continues..**

Rin : Hey.. You're soaked.. _(He leaned closer, getting a towel he brought from where they were earlier) _You need to be wiped dry..

Saya : Wiped.. I don't want to wipe myself. _(She said, bluntly, looking straight into his eyes)_

Rin : B-But you'll get sick! I guess I'll have to do it.. _(Rin began drying her hair, gently. He let her hair fall freely to do his work)_

Saya : I didn't ask you…

Rin : Oh cmmon, don't be so cold!

Saya : Of course. I'm freezing – Wipe me.

_(Rin was a bit annoyed but at the same time, a bit relieved. Saya found it a bit funny to tease Rin like that. The joke was on them both, though..)_

Rin : Pfft_.. (He began wiping her face, around her neck, arms, and legs, drying them_)

Saya : I think you're forgetting somewhere. _( Oh, she's finding this fun. Ain't ya, Saya? )_

Rin : Wah..? _(Tilts his head to the side, confused)_

Saya : Since you're so fond of drying me.. _(She undid her first few buttons, revealing the upper part of her chest. Even though it's Saya, she's a girl too – She couldn't keep herself from grinning)_

Rin : W-WHAT?! I.. I'm not that type! _(By now Rin's face looked like Spanish Tomatoes. You're such a child, Rinny.)_

Saya : Heh.. Alright then.. _(She closed her buttons, sighing. She kept gazing at Rin through her glasses. She always looked like the way she was back then.. That other, innocent, childish Saya, who was a mere experiment then.)_

Rin : W-Wait.. _(He took a deep breath and gripped on her chest, gently. He undid her shirt, his entire being flushed, hands shivering, and struggling to keep himself from fainting.)_

Saya : AH! _( Yes, she let out a moan. It was too much for her. Rin was one sexy demon. Well, her small selfish wish came true, and she felt her entire being tingle from Rin grabbing her breasts. )_

(By now Saya too was flushed. Yes, Rin wiped every bit of her body dry, and got his own shirt stained red from nose bleeding as a result.)

Saya _(Eyes opened wide, shivering, flushed) _ : T-Thanks..

Rin : _(No response. He's never touched a girl in that way before. It was hard to tell whether he laid there from shyness or if he had fainted.)_

Saya : Rin.. _(Trying to change the topic ; to avert the awkwardness. ) _Where.. are you from..?

Rin : Well.. Somewhere far away..

Saya : I.. see..

Rin _(Getting up, smiling nervously) _: Sorry about what I did a moment ago..

Saya : _(Blushing) _I-It's okay.. I didn't mind…

Rin : W-What..? _(Flushing)_

Saya : I.. am not alone, for once in my life. I didn't mind it.. -

_(Suddenly, there was a crashing sound. The romantic pair had to get up. This pissed Saya more than anyone.. And now, whatever it was, she was eager to cut it to bits.)_

Rin : What?

Saya : The hell.. _(Gripping her katana) _What was that..

? : You didn't forget the gamble, did you, brother?

Rin : T-That voice.. _(Gripping his katana) _Saya! Run away! FAR AWAY! GO!

Saya : Eh? No. You won't fight it alone.. _(Unsheathes her katana, standing in battle stance)_

(Rising from the rubble, was an excited yet somewhat emotionless Amaimon)

Amaimon : Brother, you've brought this girl to be my playmate? Arigatou.

Rin : AMAIMON! STAY AWAY FROM HER! _(Saying so, Rin rushes forward, much to surprise of Saya. He dashes at maximum speed, unsheathing his demon slayer, releasing his full power slashes at Amaimon, who with great difficulty, avoids them all)_

(Saya gazed in utter disbelief of what happened to the exorcist. His body in flames.. Flames that burnt with fear and rage. His katana releasing blue slashing flames violently seemed to intimidate even the mighty Saya, for a moment. Nevertheless, Saya regained her posture in a moment.)

Saya : Rin..

__Amaimon _(dodging) _: Brother! Aren't you putting your wife at risk with your power?_ (Amaimon launches what seemed like an earth rocket at Rin, which the exorcist subsequently slashed, releasing a huge amount of energy, causing the place to light up in blue)_

Saya _(Bluntly avoids the pieces of rocks flying, jumping from one chunk to the other, finally coming just above Amaimon) _: HAAAAA! _(She lands down, slashing at Amaimon, who subsequently blocks her attacks, one after the other with earth blades emerging from the latter's arms.)_

Amaimon : Brother, this girl is strong. You should sheathe your katana, brother. _(And with a blunt look, Amaimon rapidly exchanged slashes with Saya, none of them getting hurt. It seemed far too intense to make any predictions of.)_

Rin : Saya.. _(Sheathes his blade, staring at them. Sure, Saya is highly skilled.. Far more than Rin who has defeated Amaimon easily.. But… When one thinks about raw power… One realizes that Amaimon isn't serious yet… … )_

Saya : YOU! WHAT ARE YOU?! _(Saya kicks Amaimon in the face, much to surprise of the Earth King, who simply tosses her away)_

Saya _( Flying helplessly in the air, crashing on to the wall ) _: Ugh! _(coughing blood) _What.. are you..?

Amaimon : It seems you aren't there to help her when she needs some, brothe- _(Amaimon turns around to Rin's last position, only to find that he's missing. Suddenly, as if a bolt of lightning disrupted his perfect resistance to current, Amaimon leaped forward, looking back, only to find an enraged brother, mindlessly sending waves of flames at him. )_

(Amaimon barely escaped, but was slashed over and over by Rin, who was now losing all reasoning.)

Amaimon _(coughing blood) _: Brother! Are you forgetting something? _(Rin froze. It was nearly 5 minutes. Amaimon kicked the former, who wasted no time to sheathe his blade, and found himself crashing on the nearest wall.)_

Rin _(Gasping for air, bleeding badly now) _ : Damn it.. Fuck you.. _(Pulling himself out of the rubble)_

Amaimon _(Dashes over to Rin, piercing the latter's guts with his fists) _: Oh? His strength isn't so high now.. This doesn't seem to interest me anymore..

_(Rin squirms and groans in pain, his limited 5% ignition could barely burn Amaimom. His vision blurred.. " Was this the end?" He thought to himself. If only he could save Usamaro before this fate.. His thoughts went on as rapidly as his blood oozed. However, these screams seemed to reach Saya, waking her up.)_

Saya _(Opening her eyes slowly) _: R-Rin..? Rin.. Rin..! _(She stared at the sight of the Half-Blood being tormented by the sadistic Amaimon.) _You..

_(At last, Saya's eyes turned a red, crimson as much as her rage developed. She rushed forward in amazing speed, leaping down at Amaimon)_

Amaimon _(Noticing her presence, turns around, blocking her slash) _: Brother, this isn't even clo-

_(Before Amaimon could finish his words, Saya had made the first blow – Her razor kick critically fractured Amaimon's entire right arm, and bounced back, only to leap back at Amaimon in an instant)_

Amaimon _(Groaning in pain, excited at last) _: WONDEROUS! 'SISTER-IN-LAW'. Now, Behemoth!

_(Behemoth appeared from an instant, rising from a vortex, getting ready to leap in at any moment)_

Saya _(Unfazed) _: YOU BITCH! _(She rapidly slashed at Amaimon, kicking and punching at unpredictable moments and places. Clearly, Amaimon's skill was insufficient to keep himself from getting slashed intensely. )_ AAAHHHH!

Amaimon : Ugh! No.. Behemoth! _( The familiar rushed in, it's tongue about to lash at the elegant Saya)_

Saya _(Still enraged)_ : Disgusting pet.. _(Swiftly, it's tongue was slashed off, causing the familiar to flee from the spot) _You will pay.. YOU WILL DIE! _(And so, Saya went forward to slash Amaimon, who now was unable to stay calm. For hurting his familiar, he intended to make Saya pay.)_

Amaimon : Behemoth.. BEHEMOTH! _(The earth began shaking, and Amaimon's entire being was covered with earth, rising up to the true strength of the Earth King) _YOU BITCH! (_The earthy body of the demon went berserk, rushing towards the red-eyed teen, with rocky tendrils rushing forward to slash her at intense speed, all of which Saya avoided swiftly, running over his body, slashing the through the giant torso, appearing out of the other end of its body, landing gracefully and sheathing.)_

Rin _(Getting back on his feet, spellbound ) _: Saya..

_(Amaimon's rocky structure faded, and he fell to the ground, quite weakened, his facial expression reflecting utter horror. )_

Amaimon : No.. Please.. Don't hurt me…!

Saya _(walking over to him, then spitting at the ground before she spoke) _: I don't think you deserve any mercy.. _(The fearful red-eyed huntress unsheathed her sword once more, preparing to let her blade fall gracefully down to cut the neck of the fallen earth king, who for the first time in his existence, showed utter despair on his face… He felt the greatest fear any being could possibly feel)_

Rin : Saya..! _(Rin ran over to her, limping from incomplete recovery) _Saya.. let him go..

Saya _(Enraged)_ : WHAT?! _ (She backwards round-house kicked the spawn of Satan in his guts, making him fall to the ground, groaning in pain) _You.. I thought you were far more sensible..

Rin _(Groaning) _: P-Please.. He's.. the reason why I'm able to stay here… but.. _(Breathing heavily) _…If he hurts you.. I'll kill him myself..

Saya : T-Teh.. _(She sheathed her blade, her expression reflecting utter annoyance. By now, Amaimon had fled with Behemoth. However, Saya was well aware of this. Eyes reverting back to normal, she stood there for some time. Rin, all the while was rubbing his tummy. This went on for some time, till Saya herself broke the silence.)_

**I HOPE I WAS NOT TOO BAD. Anyway… Next chapter.. Will be…. Lemonish. Hehe.. You have been warned~**__


End file.
